sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandbox Big Brother 6
Sandbox Big Brother 6 is the sixth season of the Sandbox Big Brother series. It is an Online Reality Game played over Discord with the majority of the players being from the Epicmafia Sandbox Lobby. Theme A Magical Journey. You hear the audience cheering behind you as you walk into the house, ready to choose your bedroom and begin your Sandbox Big Brother journey. Alas, as you enter the room you are taken aback by a blinding light, it surrounds you and consumes you. A force tugs against you and you fall to your knees. You attempt to cover your eyes, but even your hand shielding you is powerless against this energy. Finally, the light begins to wane and you are able to make out some figures. To your left and right are people who look as confused as you feel. They too, are on their knees creating a circle around a stone podium which appears to be the source of the light. From the ground, rises five figures each adorned in robes that at first appear plain, but on closer inspection seem to be intricately woven. They face outwards, seeming to look both at you, and above you simultaneously. A final robed figure rises in the centre of this circle. He lifts his hood off of his face and greets you. His voice is somehow directed at you, yet heard all around you. It gives you shivers down your arms. "Greetings, trainees. My name is SirAmelio and I am the Head Archmage here at the Archmage Society of New Earth.” You repeat these words in your head, trying to understand what is going on. “You have begun today a journey that will last for some time. It is a journey in which you will be challenged in ways you have not begun to understand. For only one of you can progress through this training program to join our ranks as Grand Archmages.” He glances around the room and you feel an involuntary quiver. “Those who do not have what it takes will be removed, one by one as chosen by their peers.” SirAmelio returns his hood and joins the other hooded figures as they begin to speak in unison. “And so begins this adventure, 16 people fighting for their place among our ranks. Who, if any will be worthy? We await these results anxiously.” As their final words ring throughout the room, the light returns and you squeeze your eyes shut, trying to escape it. Even the red glare through your eyelid feels like a knife in your skull however within seconds the light disappears and you cautiously open your eyes. The figures in the centre of your circle have disappeared, however those around you remain. You smile at one another and glance around at what appears to be a normal looking lounge room. A voice once again fills the room. “It is amazing is it not, what magic can do? We are able to create this illusion of a house for your comfort children, but we urge you not to lose sight of your ultimate purpose here. We will be watching at all times. Until then, let the game begin.” Twists TBA Cast List Voting History *Ivrohir got nominated as a Roadkill nomination in addition to normal nominees at Week 7 due to PissProblems using Dragon power on him. *Week 1 and 3 evictions were cancelled due to one of the nominees quitting and getting ejected respectively. As a result, even though votes were cast for these evictions, they are not official and do not count towards statistics.